Wild's Past
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sequel to Raised “Wild”. Title says it all; speaks of Kagome’s past and mysterious abilities… InuYasha is taken to a place of wonderment… R & R!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Wild's Past  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Dun dada dun!! The sequel to Raised "Wild" is HERE!!!  
  
Sess: Ah, the story gets to be QUITE interesting...  
  
Rai: Heeheehee, my mind is on so many things, I often ponder to myself about all kinds of stuff!! Man, I LOVE Sess/Kag stories!! They're just so... romantic...  
  
Sess: rolls eyes You love them all right.  
  
Rai: Anyways, I'm not that good in romance though most of my stories ARE romance. However, they're pretty much just action/adventure stories. I'm really good with action and adventure is my middle name! ...Ok, not really but I'm really good at it just ask my review pals!!  
  
Sess: She wanted to have at least 100 reviews but it was fine with her that she almost got halfway there. This story might be longer then its original – which is good for the reviewers – and I must say; things take a turn toward the words "curiosity is satisfied and interesting is pulled".  
  
Rai: He's a bit OOC today; he really likes my other story "The Scent of Night" which turned out to be pretty good too.  
  
Sess: Yes... It is BETTER than Raised "Wild" for sure...  
  
Rai: sighs UU!  
  
Sess: Here is your usual information with Raiyoan.  
  
Categories: Anime/InuYasha  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Couple(s): Inu/Kag, Mir/San  
  
Summary: Sequel to Raised "Wild". Title says it all; speaks of Kagome's past and mysterious abilities... InuYasha is taken to a place of wonderment... R & R!! Short Summary I know but if you've read Raised "Wild" then you'll know!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the disclaimer for Angel's Wolf, Raised "Wild", and The Scent of Night for God's sake!! I think everyone knows this role!!  
  
Rai: That's it!! I'm only being nice because Dragon Man 180 has been faithful reviewer and he truly wants to continue to read my story. And inuyashafreak337, too, of course!  
  
{Last Time in Chapter 10 of Raised "Wild"}  
  
The battle was over, and Kagome had a fourth of her pack back. Shining Coat (the one female) and Rip (the one male) were anointed leaders (duh) of the half-wolf pack, chosen by Brokefang and Tyaa.  
  
'Bastard!' InuYasha thought as he stared into the sky, Kagome sitting next to him, her head laying on his shoulder, 'When I get my claws on you, you'll not be a bastard coward, you'd be a pleading shredded spider!!!'  
  
Part 1: Memories  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" That voice sounded so familiar... she always heard the same thing every night she was with InuYasha and his friends. It sounded like a much younger version of InuYasha's voice, but she wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Kagome, come out and play! I've waited for a long time now, you twit!" Kagome could feel herself growl and ran out to see a young white haired, white dog eared, golden eyed boy grinning straight back at her. "It's about time!" he called up to her.  
  
"I'm gonna gwet ywou, Inuwasha!!" Kagome called back. "Sure you are!" He replied and tapped her playfully on the shoulder. "You're it!! Hahaha!!!" He then dashed away. Amazingly, though, Kagome caught up with him when they both crashed into someone.  
  
"Owwies!!" Kagome whined, rubbing her head. "Ouch! Onii-chan!!!" InuYasha growled. Looking up Kagome saw long, silky white hair, golden eyes, a striped face with a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and to see he was shaking with mirth.  
  
"Ha, shows you what you should—" InuYasha suddenly cried out, "Oh no!! Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a claw right in the middle of his chest, where his heart was. Sesshoumaru was dead.  
  
Kagome screamed and then everything turned black...  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Kagome jerked awake. She was in a cold sweat, but at the same time warm. She then remembered she was with InuYasha... and had now just discovered she had actually known him since she was very young.  
  
'But wait... didn't I discover Brokefang and the others when I was three years old? I'm confused...' she thought to herself. Snuggling closer to InuYasha, feeling his arms tighten around her, she whispered to him, "Good night..." and fell asleep.  
  
{Later that day...}  
  
"Gah! HENTAI!!!" PUNCH!!! "You lech! Hands off her!!" Another PUNCH! "All right, all right! I'm stopping! Just don't–" BAM!! Miroku was knocked out. Kagome was fuming. InuYasha was FURIOUS. Sango? I couldn't BEGIN to describe how angry the poor taijiya was. Kagome was the one leader of her half wolf pack, though they did have the alpha male and female, Rip and Shining Coat.  
  
The result of this was because it had been about a year since the last messing around with Naraku had occurred. Unfortunately, no one could rest very easy even if the jerk was gone for a year. It didn't mean he was gone for good, but it did help them to know that the puppet they'd last battled had at least a part of him in it, and that he'd been terribly injured.  
  
The group was now on the move, the search for Kagome's half wolf pack continued on. "Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned to acknowledge Sango, who had called to her. "Yes, Sango-chan?" Kagome, being raised by half wolves for so long, learned quickly. After all, she had caught Brokefang transforming one time into a humanoid form.  
  
And it had been quite interesting... But, enough of that, you will find out soon enough, ne? Kagome and Sango had gotten quite close, but Kagome was much closer to InuYasha than anybody else. Rip walked up to her then, and asked, "Kagome, I smell another pack mate. He is northeast. Should we head there?"  
  
"Naturally," Kagome replied, a smile on her lips. "Now, what's this pack mate's name?" Rip did a funny facial feature of a thinking pose as he replied, "It was Kurai, I think... yes, that's his name, for he is black as night. His eyes are green... and I think he is the only pack mate that can see the best in the dark... second only to you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded as she turned to InuYasha. "You heard that, right?" InuYasha nodded. "Yes, every word. But... Kagome, I had this strange dream last night." Kagome inclined her head to tell him to continue. "And it was about us... when we were younger..." Kagome's eyes widened. "I had a dream about us, too! It was when we were really little! But I thought I was kidnapped when I was three...?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, confused himself. "Yeah... according to what Brokefang told me... you were... oh." Kagome cocked her head in question. "What?" InuYasha grinned. "I remember now. I was listening wrong! He had said HE was only TWELVE seasons when they found you. YOU were twenty seasons when you guys met... In other words, you joined the half wolves when you were FIVE."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I see... But still! It's confusing..." InuYasha nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much. Just worry about finding the rest of your pack." Kagome sighed and nodded. Akito looked up at her. "Wanna ride? You usually feel better after riding on my back." Kagome grinned.  
  
"Sure!" InuYasha smiled a little as he watched Kagome climb up Akito with ease. He turned to Reinu. "Reinu! How're you feeling?" Reinu seemed to do an animalistic glare as he retorted, "I'm fine! Stupid bastard Naraku didn't do much to me! I'm fine, InuYasha." InuYasha hid a grin and said solemnly, "Ok, ok... I believe you. I was just wondering, is all..."  
  
"You'd better be," Reinu growled and marched/stomped/ran after his brother and Kagome. InuYasha chuckled softly when he heard something quite interesting. "What are you talking about? Do I really have to pay you that much?" Miroku's voice complained. InuYasha could practically feel Sango's smug look.  
  
"Of course! I won the bet, now hand it over!" InuYasha tuned out Miroku's grumbling as he heard him hand over some yen to Sango. "Ha! I knew it. You've been hiding all this from the rest of us haven't you? You lech! Oh well, I'm halfway on the road to a rich life!" (Rai: Ok, ok, I know she's kinda OOC but hey I just wanted a bit o' humor...)  
  
Miroku snarled (amazingly almost sounding like a demon) as he said, "Next time I'm gonna win, Sango! Just you wait and see!" InuYasha called a halt and turned to watch what would happen between the taijiya and the monk. "Oh? So you wanna bet on that? I say 500,000 yen!!" Sango declared. (Rai: 100,000 yen = $1.00 I believe. So that means 500,000 yen = $50. They're just coins anyway.)  
  
Miroku glared at her as he said, "Oh yeah? Trying to outbet me, eh, Sango? Well, how about we bring it up a notch... 1,000,000 yen!" InuYasha sighed. Miroku had at least 900,000,000 yen ($900,000) on him; he knew because Miroku had told him. "Fine. 1,000,000 yen it is," Sango replied, her eyes twinkling. Miroku's anger suddenly dispersed at her look.  
  
"Oh no... What've I done?!" Miroku cried out in dismay. "Just goes to show how your lecher ways make you stupid, you monk moron," InuYasha said. Kagome was giggling. "Poor Houshi-san! You lose!" Miroku blinked. "I lost? Lost what?" Kagome pointed out, "1,000,000 yen, Houshi-san! Sango had betted that you would get angry at her and declare something you wouldn't like, including the part about you saying you would win, but you didn't. So... you lost!"  
  
If Miroku wasn't in shock before, he was now. InuYasha chuckled as Miroku numbly handed over a fourth of his money. "I... can't... believe this..." He managed to say, paralyzed like a statue of the shock of the entire thing. "There's just... no way..." Sango gleefully took the money and handed it over to InuYasha.  
  
"Here, cousin, take care of this for me; I can trust you a lot more than this moron." InuYasha took the money and gave it to Kagome, who, with a sudden wave of her hands, made the money vanish into thin air. Sango blinked. "How'd you do that?" Kagome shrugged. "Been working on my weird powers. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately."  
  
Sango just nodded. "Ok. So... where to next?" Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Should I tell them or you?" she asked in half wolf language. InuYasha replied in the same way, "I will. You still have to practice your human speech a bit, anyway." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and he just grinned. "We're headed northeast. One of Kagome's pack mate's is over there. According to Rip," InuYasha gestured to the one male, "the pack mate's name is Kurai, and is second only to Kagome in seeing in the dark, I hear."  
  
Sango nodded. "Cool. Miroku?" Miroku was silent. "Have you noticed that once every month during the full moon Kagome's appearance changes?" InuYasha did a mental sigh. Kagome made her face become neutral of any emotions. Sango stayed silent and looked up toward the sky. Miroku sighed. "Sorry, I was just wondering... why does she become demon?"  
  
Kagome sighed softly. "Miroku... I do not even know that. I don't even know it I am actually fully human! Although I may have "miko" powers as you say I do, I doubt I could actually wield all of my powers as of yet..." Miroku blinked. "What do you mean by "as of yet", Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome looked to InuYasha, who looked to Akito, who looked to Reinu, who looked back at Kagome. She sighed. "You see, I had turned demon before, but I never really realized what I was doing. There was one time where I believe I'd actually lost control... But I am afraid that the next time I transform..." Kagome let her sentence drift.  
  
InuYasha noticed that Miroku was watching her like a hawk; and not in the perverted way. More like a cautious, distrustful way. He growled. "Miroku, she can't help it! If we help uncover Kagome's past, maybe we can help her to learn control! It's not her fault, all right? So get a grip and quit acting like a moron believing in an idiot!"  
  
(Rai: He's got a way with words...) Miroku blinked and smiled. "Sorry! I just have that habit..." Kagome and Sango echoed together, "Yeah, and the habit of your wandering hands!" Miroku coughed, "I just have that habit of wondering, InuYasha, so don't worry! I trust Kagome." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "...Sure... you do, lecher," he said slowly.  
  
"If only they'd been paying attention..." someone smirked to himself. "It's time to make my move..." The trees that cast the shadows over the person seemed to shiver in fear.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
Rai: Tada! The sequel's out!!!!  
  
Sess: Indeed. Please R & R.  
  
Rai: oO! ::wide eyed:: He said "PLEASE"!!!  
  
Sess: What of it?  
  
Rai: ::is too shocked to say anything::  
  
Sess: Until next time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Jumbled Thoughts

Wild's Past  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Tada! Chapter 2 is here!  
  
Sess: ::raises eyebrow at Dragon Man 180:: I, Sesshoumaru do not die THAT easily. Kagome has—  
  
Rai: :::puts hand over Sess's mouth:: Don't spill!! Everything's in place!  
  
Sess: ::pulls her hand off:: Will you tell them in this chapter that I didn't die JUST LIKE THAT?!  
  
Rai: ::grins:: Of course, milord, don't worry about it!  
  
Sess: ::blinks:: ...Amazing.  
  
Rai: ? ::has a look of confusion:: What's amazing?  
  
Sess: ::stares:: She actually showed respect for once!!  
  
Rai: ::scoffs:: Ha, I was mocking you.  
  
Sess: ::huffs:: YOU WERE?!  
  
Rai: Uh, YEAH!! ::fakes coughing:: Well, here you are folks, CHAPTER TWO OF WILD'S PAST!!!  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
"If only they'd been paying attention..." someone smirked to himself. "It's time to make my move..." The trees that cast the shadows over the person seemed to shiver in fear.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Part 2: Jumbled Thoughts  
  
Kagome sighed contentedly as she laid along Akito's back; InuYasha had called a rest a while back, seeing as Sango and Miroku couldn't keep up with the swift footed dog-wolf pack. As she closed her eyes, she began yet another confusing dream...  
  
{Dream}  
  
"What are you talking about? We should be safe here! Inutaisho would never let anything harm us!" cried a woman's voice. "You don't understand! Love, I know what I'm doing! It's not that I don't trust Inutaisho, it's just that, with my abilities and your abilities, those bandits will come for our daughter! They know she holds the Shikon!"  
  
Kagome found herself hiding behind a huge wooden door as she listened to the arguing couple. 'What's going on?' Hearing something behind her, she turned around to come face to face with gentle – but mischievous – sun- kissed eyes. She blinked once, then twice. "InuYasha? What...?" "What are you doing?" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome whispered back, "My parents are arguing over something. I can just barely understand them but even then it's still hard to hear through these big, thick, wooden doors." InuYasha's ears twitched as he smiled. "Kagome, naughty, naughty! You're spying on your parents!" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's own ears twitched. 'That's weird. I thought I was in human form...?' "InuYasha, I'm NOT spying!!" He laughed quietly as another voice said, "No, you're eavesdropping." Both were quite startled at the sudden intrusion. Turning, they both saw a frowning Sesshoumaru looking at them. "You two should be in bed or out playing elsewhere. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
'Huh? But I thought Sesshoumaru died already? What's he still doing here...?' Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "My parents are fighting and I wanna know why, toshiue no hito!!" (Rai: Translation: Elder. Yeah; it's a ton of words for just one English word.) 'Why'd I call him elder?' Kagome huffed and ran down the hallway, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru following close behind.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" That voice sounded so familiar... she always heard the same thing every night she was with InuYasha and his friends. It sounded like a much younger version of InuYasha's voice, but she wasn't quite sure. 'What? Didn't I already have this dream?'  
  
"Kagome, come out and play! I've waited for a long time now, you twit!" Kagome could feel herself growl and ran out to see a young white haired, white dog eared, golden eyed boy grinning straight back at her. "It's about time!" he called up to her.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, InuYasha!!" Kagome called back. "Sure you are!" He replied and tapped her playfully on the shoulder. "You're it!! Hahaha!!!" He then dashed away. Amazingly, though, Kagome caught up with him when they both crashed into someone. 'Am I still in demon form?'  
  
"Owwies!!" Kagome whined, rubbing her head. "Ouch! Onii-chan!!!" InuYasha growled. Looking up Kagome saw long, silky white hair, golden eyes, a striped face with a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and to see he was shaking with mirth.  
  
"Ha, shows you that you should look out where you're going!" Kagome growled and said, "No fair!! You did that on purpose, Sesshoumaru-san!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Did I now?" InuYasha muttered something under his breath that neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru could hear. "What was – Naraku!" Sesshoumaru turned around in record speed as he rescued his brother and Kagome from being hit with Naraku's claws.  
  
"Ha, so you CAN fight, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku's voice called. Sesshoumaru smirked. Turning, he put InuYasha and Kagome down. He smiled at them. Kagome just looked confused and slightly frightened. 'I don't get this dream at all...' InuYasha smirked. "Showoff!! I coulda done that too!!" Sesshoumaru smirked right back at him.  
  
"Ha, shows you what you should—" InuYasha suddenly cried out, "Oh no!! Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a claw right in the middle of his chest, where his heart was. Sesshoumaru was dead.  
  
Kagome screamed and then everything turned black...  
  
{End Dream}  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome blinked as she realized something had happened during her nightmares. "InuYasha?!" InuYasha and the others were seemingly caught in some sort of barrier. "Kagome! Look out!!" InuYasha called to her. Kagome turned around quickly and just barely dodged the sudden energy ball shot at her.  
  
"Where'd THAT come from?!" She shouted angrily. She wasn't angry at the others; oh no. She was angry at herself for letting her guard down and not being able to help her friends out. "I'm surprised, dear Kagome... that you would let your guard down and not even sense me near..." Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing as she looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cowardly moron Naraku," she drawled out. Naraku gave her a maliciously smile. "You're lucky you even get to see me, my dear..." If Kagome was angry before, she was raving mad now. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. DEAR!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome pulled out Hoshiha and pointed it at Naraku.  
  
"I've had enough of you, you little baboon arsehole! Why can't you just leave everyone alone and die already?!" Kagome positioned herself to lunge at Naraku. He laughed – causing everyone nearby to wince – and said, "Do you think you could kill me? Sure, you might have injured me, but as you can see... I'm alive and healthy and you STILL are just a weak, raised-in-the- wild girl!"  
  
If Kagome was raving mad... well, she was now burning with hatred. "Na...ra...ku!!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT, YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!!!" Kagome screamed, surprising everyone around her, including Naraku. "Well, I didn't know the little wolf-raised girl knew such words. But if you can back those words of yours up, do so now, little girl!!" Naraku sneered.  
  
"Then I shall!" Kagome jumped forward – catching Naraku of guard – and lunged, Hoshiha pointed right at his heart. "Hoshiha's Kibishisa Nikurashii!!!" Kagome cried. "I am not so merciful with people who kill with no reason!" Hoshiha began glowing as it pierced Naraku's chest. Naraku blew into a million pieces, covering nearly everything in his acidic blood. Nearly. The barrier that held everyone protected them and Kagome's miko powers protected her.  
  
"Hahaha! I see you've gotten even stronger than the last time we fought, wolf-raised girl! That was but a puppet, and for your satisfaction, there are more to come!" Naraku's voice called out and then faded away completely.  
  
The barrier around InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Reinu, Akito, and the rest of the collected dog-wolf pack disappeared. They all ran fast as they could to see Kagome, and found her clutching her sword and unconscious. "Kagome..." InuYasha whispered. "You did good."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Sesshoumaru paced back and forth as he had been doing the past few hours – days on Earth to be exact – when Brokefang said, "Sesshoumaru, you're getting me dizzy again. Stop pacing and let me have some relief from my headache." Sesshoumaru sighed and stopped. "Forgive me, Brokefang, but I was – and still am – worried about my brother's group. My head aches as well."  
  
Brokefang gave him a thoughtful look. "Your head aches? Why?" Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he said, "When I was trying to remember how EXACTLY I died, my head began to ache. I've been trying to figure out why. That's why I was pacing. Pacing helps this Sesshoumaru to think." Brokefang rolled his eyes at the way Sesshoumaru talked about himself in third person.  
  
"Don't you ever just let fate run its – wait, did you say that the reason you had a headache was because you were trying to remember something but when you did you ended up having a headache?" Sesshoumaru, who had been slightly muttering to himself, jolted at Brokefang's sudden brief description of how he was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Yes... Yes, I did." Brokefang cocked his head to the side and then, standing abruptly as he had been lying down, howled. Tyaa came trotting into the chamber. "You called, my dear?" she asked. "Sesshoumaru said that when he was trying to remember how EXACTLY he had died, his head began to hurt, and the reasons he been pacing the last few hours was because he couldn't understand why he would have trouble remembering how he had died. I, for one, think it is strange..."  
  
Tyaa nodded, her eyes clouding over in thought. "Hm, you're right, it IS odd that he cannot remember the exact details of his death, but then, not many do if you were killed just like that. Maybe... Maybe our Kagome will remember how...?" Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly blazed anew with fierce determination. "That's it! Before my headache came around, I remembered seeing Kagome when I was still a pre-teen!"  
  
Brokefang looking into the chamber's Mirror of Dreams' Visions. "Well, it looks like Kagome's asleep. You can visit her again and ask. Sesshoumaru nodded; eager to get some answers to his questions. As he got ready to visit Kagome's dream realm, he wondered where the great miko Midoriko could be, seeing as she was dead herself. He had hoped he would encounter her here in the haven of Kami, but he had yet to see her.  
  
"See you guys in an hour," Sesshoumaru said and dived into the Mirror of Dreams' Visions. Brokefang and Tyaa called together, "We'll be here waiting and ready for any news you've gathered, Sesshoumaru."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Kagome's thoughts were a tangled mess, causing her to have to constantly drift into daydreaming and then suddenly just snap back into reality at the last second. "Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, concerned. Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing. I just keep seeing this vision." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh...?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N time!!!!  
  
Rai: It's voodoo doll time!  
  
Sess: ::is grinning manically:: Here goes the first step!  
  
Rai: ::watches with pleasure:: Dear, dear... ::smirks:: Yeah, like I care!  
  
Sess: Now, then, Dragon Man 180, what is this "guiotinne" that you speak of? This Sesshoumaru is not familiar with this knowledge.  
  
Rai: ::is red from embarrassment:: Unfortunately I haven't a clue, so you're gonna have to tell us, Dragon!! Anyways, review replies! Here we go!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – OMG!!! You're the first one!! I didn't expect that. Oh well! Hey, your story "A Dream is a Wish" is good! I just finished reading it... and I kinda forgot to send you a review in chapter 22. Oh well, you know now. It was funny and cute!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
inuyashafreak337 – Hi! Wow, you're the 2nd! I'm glad you guys liked this so far!! Thanks for reviewing!!! 


End file.
